


“Let’s have a baby.”

by Nina_17



Series: Drarry Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Drarry, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Express, M/M, Party, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_17/pseuds/Nina_17





	“Let’s have a baby.”

“Let’s have a baby,” Harry said as he leaned his head o Draco’s shoulder. 

“You, are drunk.” Draco rolled his eyes. 

“No, I’m not” Harry’s words came out slurred

“Potter I just saw you drink half a bottle of fire whiskey, you’re drunk.”

“Fine maybe I am drunk but I still want to have your babies. Let's have three.”

“Potter, you do realize that not only are we not together but you aren’t even gay?”

“No not gay, bisexual. I like boys and girls. But more importantly, I'm Malfoy-sexual because I just want to have sex with you and I want your babies.”

“You're going to regret saying this in the morning.”

“No, I'm not, the reason I drank so much was that I was scared. I was scared that you wouldn’t like me. Do you like me?”

“Ask me again when you’ll remember.”

“And when I do what will your answer be?”

“Ask me when my answer will be remembered.”

“You’re no fun.”

“Never claimed I was.”

_ ~ The next morning ~ _

“Uhg,” Harry said as he laid his head on the table in the common room.

“Here drink this.” Draco’s voice as he put a bottle on the table next to Harry’s face.

“What is it,” Harry asked as he opened one eye to peek at what was in front of him.

“Hangover potion.” Harry smiled and drank the potion in one swig.

“This is why I love you.” Harry stopped moving. He tried to act as if he hadn’t just said that and meant it. He hoped he could play it off as just a passing phase. Harry was about to say something when Dean sat across from him. 

“So, Harry, are you still begging Malfoy here to give you babies?” Harry’s head shot up and looked at Dean as he laughed. “You don’t remember, do you. You told him and everyone in the room you were,” he stopped as he couldn’t stop laughing “what was it Malfoy-sexual?” Dean was laughing, tears running down his face. Harry’s face was hot with embarrassment. He knew that Draco was close by but he couldn’t make himself look. He leaned forward and whispered to Dean.

“That wasn’t a dream?”

“No” Dean laughed some more. Harry got up and quickly made his way out of the common room and out of the castle. He walked until he was past the Quidditch pitch. He sat by some trees. He felt really humiliated. He couldn’t even imagine what Draco was feeling. He knew that after everything they had all been through Draco hated to be put on the spot and ridiculed. He was sitting there for so long he started to see the sun fall behind the trees. He heard some leaves rustling in the distance. He looked over to see Hermione walking to him. 

“Everyone has been looking for you.”

“Well, you found me.”

“Dean didn’t mean to upset you. Seamus yelled at him.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better”

“Do you really fancy Draco?”

“Yeah, did I really come out to everyone while drunk at an end of the year party?”

“Yes, you did.”

“Well on the bright side we are all leaving tomorrow.”

“You should talk to Malfoy.”

“Why, he is probably mad at me for causing so much attention on him. And for coming on to him so strong. I mean I fucking called myself a Malfoy-sexual. Who does that?” Hermione giggled

“I can’t believe you said that, but Harry I saw his face when you were talking to him he looked surprised but amused. He didn’t look mad.”

“Maybe, I’ll talk to him but not today.” Hermione kissed his forehead before leaving him to his thoughts.

_~On the Train Heading Back To London~_

Harry was staring out the window while Ron and Hermione talked about their plans to go on a holiday before they start their new jobs. There were discussing locations when Harry heard the Door open and close. I went silent in their compartment all of a sudden. Harry looked over and saw Draco sit next to him. After a moment of silence, Hermione excused her self and Ron from the room and left. They were quite as they sat there, Harry couldn’t bring himself to look at Draco.

“It might be too soon for kids,” Draco said breaking the silence. Harry turned his head and looked at Draco. Draco had a small smile on his Face.

“I… um… I’m sorry for causing such a scene.”

“It was quite a humerus and enlighten, perhaps we should start with dinner before we discuss any children.” Harry was looking at Draco. Draco was looking at his hands as he twisted a handkerchief between his fingers.

“You want to go on a date with me?” Harry asked making sure that he had heard Draco correctly. Draco turned and smiled at him.

“What a lovely idea Potter, I know a lovely little spot not far from Kings Cross perhaps we can go there when we reach London.”

“Oh… um...yeah that’s great.” Harry was shocked but he couldn’t help the smile that graced his face. And when Draco’s hand covered his the smile got bigger.


End file.
